Season 2 The Secret Circle -continuation
by lovelypeonies18
Summary: This is a continuation- involving Jake/Cassie, Cassie/Adam to start and the balcoin siblings with an unforseen twist


Hi so I really liked this show and was so sad when they cancelled it. So i started reading stories on with no updates in the middle or no ending or things i didn't like I turned to write my own version. Hope somebody else enjoys ! This continues into season 2 with Adam and the crystal skull. Balcoin children, diana getting back, Cassie and Jake having some sort of relationship.

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY*

Chapter One: Welcome Senior Year

Cassie sat in front of the fire, legs curled up inside her blanket with her knees close to her chest. She stared aimlessly out the window, not paying attention to the rain coming down or the slight rumbling of the thunder. As she held a cup of tea that had helped her relax, she couldn't help but think of all the pain she had felt all summer-alone. Not that her friends hadn't tried getting through to her. She just seemed to distance herself from them. Diana was gone-the only person she had a real connection to; aside from the love quarrel between Jake and Adam. Diana left her leaving her feeling abandoned. Cassie knew it was hard for Diana with everything that happened between Charles and Blackwell. But she thought Diana would have at least let her know she was dealing okay; that she was okay. At least returned a text here and there. But any attempt Cassie made to Diana went unanswered. And as much as she understood, Diana wasn't thinking about her, her own sister. Whose grandmother and mother were both dead-killed, losing her destined love, betrayed by her father, and worst of all being responsible for all the mess brought upon the circle by trusting her Blackwell. Diana was right it was Cassie's fault. Cassie knew this, but she didn't mean to.

'What if I am a bad person? What if I had just listened to Diana? All of this would never have happened...' Cassie thought to herself  
Just then the doorbell rang.

Cassie set her cup down and wrapped her forest green blanket around her to answer the door. Jake stood there with a box of pizza and some drinks.

" Care for some lunch?" Jake asked.

It was past noon. Cassie had lost track of time all morning. She reluctantly let Jake in, knowing well that if she hadn't he would find another way to come in.

Cassie hadn't been very hungry but as soon as Jake opened the pizza box, she suddenly realized she was starving. She ate while Jake was talking in the background Cassie hadn't paid much attention to what he was saying. She couldn't figure out why she was so hungry. All summer she hadn't had much of an appetite. But now it felt as if she could eat the box. As she held a slice flat on her right hand she noticed her Balcoin sign seemed to be a little warm and a bit darker. She shrugged it off not wanting to think about how she had been practicing magic over the summer. She knew it wasn't the best for her- not alone, not being able to differentiate between dark and white magic; and she felt guilty because it was the only time she felt a drop of content and happiness.  
"Cassie? Did you hear me?" Jake asked, breaking her attention from her trance.

"Hmm? Oh sorry I got ...distracted" Cassie answered, not wanting to explain further.

"Well...there was something I have been trying to talk to you about all summer. But I didn't want to spring it on you. I could tell you have been going through a lot and just wanted to see if you were more up to it before saying anything." Jake stated  
Cassie stared at him. 'What is he talking about that he couldn't have brought up for the last couple months? He's been here almost everyday just making sure I have contact with people besides the coffee shop. Where I seem to be a robot.' Cassie thought to herself. 'Could it be about Diana? Had he heard something and kept it to himself? Did he know about her feelings for Adam? ' She quickly pushed these thoughts aside realizing the pause she left without an answer was making it awkward.

" Oh..umm sorry..yeah go ahead. So you wanted to tell me what? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Cassie replied  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you...well actually show you this box my grandfather left me. It has something inside I have been trying to figure out but my grandpa hasn't exactly answered and I haven't been able to find out what it means exactly. "  
Cassie read the note and as she reached inside for the vile wrapped in linen, she felt as if she knew they were meant to do something with this. As if it was some form of protection or key.

"What is this?" Cassie asked Jake.

"Other than some sort of dirt mixed with magic, I'm not sure" he replied." I've been trying to find out what it is without raising too many questions. Especially with Faye jumping on me about spending time with you. She watches my every move and I didn't want her knowing and messing anything up. Not that I have much right now."

Cassie threw the blanket off her, forgetting she was still in her pajamas-which consisted of navy blue and white striped short shorts and a light blue sports bra. Jake couldn't help but look at her outfit-and couldn't help but stare. His first thought was 'wow', followed by how well the blue complimented and brought out her saphire blue eyes.

"uhh hmm" Jake coughed " umm Cassie...not that I'm complaining the view, but I think you might" looking down at her.  
"Ohhh!" Cassie exclaimed realizing she was showing off her midriff. She threw the blanket and went upstairs to grab a top before returning. She knew she had blushed a little. She just didn't really know why. 'It's not like I was revealing that much. And it's just Jake. Why do I care so much if he sees my stomach? It's like wearing a bikini?' She sat back down and changed the subject.

" So ...we should figure out what this is. Do you want to let the circ..." her voice trailed off. She had forgotten. They weren't a circle anymore.  
"Well I thought maybe you and me could try to figure it out. I mean we still have 5 days before you go back to school next Wednesday. And tomorrow Faye is heading out of town with Melissa for a final 'farewell summer' girls trip for the weekend" Jake said. "And Conant, well, I didn't really think you wanted to include him. I know how awkward and uncomfortable you get when he has coffee at the coffee shop. "  
"Is it that obvious?" Cassie asked him in a hushed tone. Jake had figured out over the summer with her obvious behavior around Adam and her time with Jake that something was up with her. He guessed that somehow the elixir hadn't fully worked or had worn off on her feelings for him-she didn't want to clarify it was the entire time it hadn't been potent.

"Well no. Don't worry it isn't super obvious. Unless someone cares about you and notices things about you like that" Jake replied, slightly grinning and blushing; realizing his feelings for Cassie hadn't gone away. Even though he was dating Faye and was pretty content with that, he knew he still cared deeply for Cassie.

"Be back in 20 Dad?" Adam shouted walking into the backroom of the boathouse. As he had been doing all summer, he went to where he had cloaked the crystal skull. And as he had done, fought with himself whether he should keep it or get rid of it. Touch it or not. But just as he had lost the battle all summer, he decides to keep it and hold it for a couple minutes. He liked the feeling it gave him. Power. Confidence. It calmed him. Yet he couldn't figure out what the other feeling he was getting. It was slowly starting to give him doubt. He had started to remember what he felt like when he was around Cassie. He didn't love her anymore but sometimes he could remember what it felt like when he did. And sometimes he missed it-the feeling. Sometimes he missed her, but didn't know why. So he ignored it and focused on the power it did give him. But even when he focused on the power he felt, he couldn't help but picture Cassie's face- her smile, her eyes,her touch... Just then his phone vibrated startling him. He cloaked the skull again and put in back under the floor boards of the ground he had moved around in the corner under the couch. He checked his phone and was surprised to see the name of the text. 'text message: Diana' He opened the message to read ' I'm arriving back in town tomorrow night. See you then. - Diana'

He closed the message and went to Cassie's name to text her, then cancelled and turned off the screen. He didn't know why he was inclined to text her. He had hardly said more than awkward 'how are you's' and 'how's the weather' conversations in the coffee shop or the boathouse.

"Melissa! Melissa are you done packing!? I want to leave tonight after we grab dinner instead!" Faye screamed from the kitchen where she was reading a magazine. Melissa came down the staircase with her duffel bag. "yeah yes I'm ready Faye jeez don't need to get all commanding on me. I'm not Jake..not that he listens either" Melissa replied grinning.  
"ha ha very funny Melissa" Faye snarled back. " Jake is on the Faye roller coaster so it's fine" knowing very well inside that it drives her crazy he doesn't do what she asks - like not spending so much time with Cassie. Faye went to grab her soda and spilled some on her dress thinking about how much Cassie annoys her- how much of a pull she still has on Jake even though Jake has been with her.

"Great now I have to go change!" Faye stated annoyed. "Okay well get your bags in the car and we can grab something to eat before heading to the cabin...oooh i can find something more revealing. This dress was starting to feel too modest" Faye said, slightly grinning. "I'm feeling Italian..some wine from that cute waiter at the edge of town?"  
"Fayeeee...if we have too much wine we can't drive. Besides weren't you just saying how happy you were Jake is on your arm?" Melissa sarcastically replied.

"Oh hush Melissa. If he is still going to cling onto his little blue-doe-eyed girl-next-door-crush and be coming to me to make him..happy.. then i am more than allowed to have a little crush with the sexy waiter. And my my.. you know he is nice to look at" Faye murmured, raising an eyebrow at Melissa. " I see you get lost in his green eyes. Not to mention the tall, dark , and handsome bartender I see you exchanging glances at. So don't play innocent with me as if I am twisting your arm. You like it there as much as I do. So let me change and we'll go..kay?"  
Melissa knew Faye was right. She hadn't learned his name or spoke more than 'which way is the restroom' to the mysterious bartender, she did like going and exchanging looks with him. His dark blue eyes and smokey black hair drew her in.

Ten minutes later Faye comes down in a low rise dark denim jeans, knee high black leather heel boots, and a sheer see-thru black loose top-left side slouching off her shoulder and so sheer showing off her small figure underneath-including her fire red lace bra. Faye added a red shade of lipstick to her lips and threw on some bangle earrings to her straightened hair. "Ready to go " she exclaimed to Melissa.  
"Faye..how do you even know if he will be there tonight?" Melissa asked.

"Oh well because a little bird told me " Faye suggested grabbing her bags.

"Really a bird? Faye did you call the restaurant and find out his schedule!" Melissa exclaimed.  
"What! No i am no desperate Melissa. i would never do that to get his attention. He told me...in a text yesterday " Faye smirked walking out the door.

As Melissa and Faye pulled up to the restaurant Faye noticed the girl standing outside, leaning against the wall staring at them. She seemed to be staring at their license plate and reciting quietly to herself. She just thought 'what a creep' and ignored her. As they sat down and stared at their menu, a different male server came to their table.

"Ummm..where's Landon? This is supposed to be his section?" Faye snarled.  
" Oh he had ..prior commitments that kept him from his shift. but please, my name is Drew and I will be your server this evening." He replied, grinning slighlty.

They ate and at the time the check came Faye realized her wallet was in the car. As she walked out to get it she heard whispering in the corner of the lobby. Down thee hallway to the restroom she saw that girl from outside talking to "prior commitment Landon" in a hushed, firm tone. She crept up to eavesdrop  
"No Landon! You should be thanking Drew for taking your shift! Knowing you you would have gotten close to that girl! You shouldn't be so interested. It's not the time. You know what Oliver said! To keep en eye on everything until Isabella is back. Then we move. You need to keep your head focused and stop letting some batting lashes distract you. Besides, it's not like that little witch is that great to look at." the girl snarled at him.  
"Oh please Nina! Because your such a doll yourself to gaze at! Your just jealous you don't get the attention from your little boy crush at the library." He replied back

"Oh shut up ! We need to get back to Ben. He's waiting." Nina said walking away.  
Faye ran out the door to her car. Were they talking about her? Did Landon and the girl know she was a witch? Or was she just using 'witch' as a nicer word for 'bitch'. That couldn't be a coincidence. She stared at their car, waited for them, Landon invited her but got a new server. Who is Ben? And Isabella? She quickly ran inside only to find the table empty.  
"Hi miss? Your friend felt ..sick and is in the restroom" Drew advised her.  
"Thanksss..." Faye retorted, questioning what he said.

Melissa came walking out, holding her stomach. "Hey Faye? I don't feel too good. Can we go home and leave tomorrow instead? "  
"Yeah that's fine" Faye insisted grabbing their bags quickly and dashed for the door. Getting to the car, Faye noticed that girl again. Nina apparently was her name. She quickly jumped in the car and drove her home. She didn't feel right about this whole thing, but she just had to get Melissa home.

At the moment Faye was driving out of the parking lot, Diana was driving into town with Grant. She had told Adam she would be getting back Friday night, but decided to get there a day sooner. Even though she didn't want to be back she couldn't stay away. She hated being there, but also wanted desperately to be back. She was conflicted. Not making any sense. And at the moment she passed the towns' Welcome sign, she felt her signia on her palm heat up. ' Great. Even my dark side knows I'm back. Worse. It likes being back' Diana thought to herself.  
"Umm Grant can we just stay at a motel tonight? I don't want to go straight home. My grandmother will be there and I just don't want to talk to her just yet. " Diana asked Grant  
"Yeah sure whatever you want " Grant replied, kissing the topside of her hand that he was holding in his right hand, freely steering the car with his left hand.

"Whoa!" Cassie exclaimed while walking into Jakes house. They were just getting back from researching all day at the library.  
"What? Cassie are you okay? Do you feel sick or something?" Jake jumped and grabbed her, worried.  
" Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My hand just suddenly got really warm and I felt,.. I don't know i just felt dizzy for a moment. Like, I was suddenly set. i don't know what it was. But I'm ..okay, Jake really " Cassie murmered. Noticing how Jakes right arm was around her waist and left arm holding her hand in case she fell. His eyes wee so glued to her. So much concern.

" Sorry " Jake said nervously, realizing he was still holding her. He let her go and cleared his throat. It was becoming very obvious that his feelings for Cassie came back. Or just never went away. And he should either stay away or stop messing with Faye. Which he didn't want to stop seeing Cassie. Leaving him with dropping Faye. If he wanted to have any shot with Cassie he knew she wouldn't give him any chance with Faye in the picture.

Cassie walked in nervously. ' Why am I so nervous? It's just Jake. I've spent all summer with him. Well he's been in my house. Even if I wasn't paying him much attention. He's still the only one that has made an effort. Found time to make sure I was okay. But I'm still in love with Adam. Well I'll always love Adam. But it is getting easier. Is it Jake making it easier? I thought this was over? Why am I thinking this, he's with Faye. Not that she exactly deserves him. I shouldn't be like this with him.' Cassie laughed nervously as Jake tucked his hands in his jacket looking down at his shoes.

" Soo.. would you like something to drink?' Jake asked Cassie

"Umm.. I-I'm okay. I should really be getting home it is getting late" Cassie stated  
"Well are you sure you should be alone? You just got a dizzy spell and your.. new scar or whatever is kinda glowing. Do you want to stay here? You can sleep in the bed? Or the couch? I won't be near you. Or your house. I can sleep on the floor? " Jake rambled.  
"Sure. " Cassie agreed. Before thinking she said yes. And to which? the bed, the couch? Her house?

" Okay well, why don't i grab some clothes and we can go to your place. Unless your planning on sleeping without any clothes. Not that I mean that! Umm..I'm just going to go grab the clothes now." Jake exclaimed runing up the stairs. What is going on? I don't get nervous. It's Cassie. I see her everyday. And I was just playing why get so nervous and awkward. Come on Jake get it together ' Jake thought to himself.  
Cassie and Jake walked back over to her house.

"Well I can sleep on the floor? I just want to make sure you are okay " Jake stated.  
" Uh yeah I guess that's fine. We can sleep in the guest room. There an extra bed in there. Its a little nook near the window. But it has a bed. I can just grab some blankets. " Cassie responded.

"Yeah,o- okay I-I'll wait up there" Jake stammered.

Cassie went into her room , grabbed some blankets from her closet, and decided to change. She started pondering on what to wear. She didn't want to wear something unflattering but not too revealing. "Why am i even considering this " She said under her breath. She quickly removed her shirt and jeans and went to grab a tank top and some shorts.  
"Hey Cassie, you mind...Oh I am so sorry!" Jake exclaimed walking into her room. She quickly threw on her purple robe and said "it's okay, it's fine. the door was open. It wasn't your fault."

Cassie couldn't help but notice Jake blushing a little and trying to look anywhere but stare at her. Making it obvous he wanted to look at her. He was wearing long, light pants and a muscle tee. He quickly put his hands to cover his pelvic region and excused himself " I should let you get dressed" he quickly responded and walked out.

'Did Jake just get..excited over me? Did he think of me like that still? Is this ..wrong of me to be doing this? Allowing him to sleep over?' Cassie changed and went into her bathroom washed her face , brushed her teeth and walked to the guest room.  
"Well , goodnight Jake"Cassie said softly, laying the extra blankets next to him.

" Goodnight Cassie " Jake replied, already laying in his bed on his back with his left arm propped behind his head. He looked up at her as she moved the blankets laying down. He couldn't help but stare, fascinated. It was in that moment, he realized his stomach felt light, tickling. He liked the way she looked plain and simple. White tank top. Lavendar shorts with purple dots on the edge near her thighs. Her soft and glowing fair skin. Her hair was in a high bun from when she washed her face. As she reached to let her hair down, her light blonde hair bounced down and fell perfectly around her face. She looked up to find him meeting her gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. As she was about to crawl into the blankets, her heart skipped beat, and she just felt someone watching her. She spun so fast she fell over. Jake ran up to her. " Cassie, you okay? What happened?" He asked worried and concerned.

"I'm not sure really. I just got a feeling like someone was behind me. Then I just thought of Diana. And this feeling..like I was connected to someone. For a second. I don't know who or what but..." her voice trailed off and she lost her sentence.  
"What Cassie..what?!" Jake hastily asked.  
"I don't know. I just..I'm really tired" Cassie replied faintly. As she threw her head back,dozing off she said in a low whispered tone "...Aaa..drewww.."


End file.
